1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency alert devices and systems, and more particularly to a synchronized, multifocal emergency alert system that provides a switch-actuated emergency alert device for providing or summoning assistance to a multitude of persons or locations or events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trauma, regardless of its source (gunshots, stabbings, serious falls, car accidents, natural disasters, etc.) is the leading cause of death among Americans under the age of forty-five, accounting for more fatalities than illness and infectious disease combined. Emergency first responders have developed a protocol to handle traumatic injuries, which includes early recognition, early treatment, and quick access to a medical facility. In particular, the time required to summon an emergency first responder to the scene of a traumatic injury is critical. The survival rate in traumatic injuries is substantially related to emergency response time. A few minutes may make the difference between life and death. While various systems have been developed for summoning assistance to the elderly who live alone, such systems are often geographically circumscribed to the person's home and require verbal communication with an intermediary security or monitoring service to determine the nature of the situation for which assistance is needed. A faster alert system that can accommodate younger individuals and is flexible enough for use in outdoor emergencies or activities, regardless of location, is needed.
Thus, a synchronized, multifocal emergency alert system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.